1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a faucet connecting structure to prevent an outlet pipe from vibration when it is connected on a body of a faucet.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An outlet pipe and a body of a conventional facet are fitted with each other and then welded together, however a welding connection will generate weld craters to be ground and polished further, having poor appearance and high production cost.
To solve above-mentioned defects, an improved connecting method is developed to control a working precision of a connection of the outlet pipe and the body of the conventional facet. Nevertheless, such an improved connecting method of the outlet pipe and the body has to be kept at a certain connecting precision so as to connect the outlet pipe and the body well, having high production cost. In addition, if the connecting precision is not precise enough, related parts can not be fitted with each other properly, accordingly the outlet pipe will vibrate during connecting with the faucet to influence connecting quality of the faucet badly.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.